


Miss Sitter

by Porffor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porffor/pseuds/Porffor
Summary: You hated your current life, the hell that you called work and then went home back to your crappy apartment after work with neighbours who don't know the word quiet but you needed to make money to pay your rentBut then an encounter in your workplace changed everything.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The restaurant was packed as normal on a lunch rush. Waiters and waitresses running around, serving customers, making sure they were served and had everything they needed.

You hated this job.

You always got the worst tables, demanding customers, whiny kids with their parents who don’t pay attention and rude teenagers and yet, the manager’s favourites got the good tables and tips, of course you were the scapegoat of the restaurant, even when you kept to yourself or on a break, you were blamed for everything, by the favourite waitress, the manager, her friends and others who believe her bullshit.

Worse, you lived in a crappy apartment with an even worse landlord, making your rent high all because you refused his sexual advances, and you were not the only female tenant who’s rent was high because they rejected him.

You breathed out and rushed to give one of your table the lemonade they had asked for. They grumbled under their breath, not even a ‘thank you’. You looked over and spotted the manager’s most favourite waitress, Cindy, staring in the corner, inspecting her nails and snapped at a waiter to move his ass.

You smirked slightly when he just bluntly told her to fuck off and move her lazy ass, he would lose his job, but he didn’t give a shit, he could easily find a better job than this hell hole.

And you wished you had his bold decision, you also wished you had a better job than this place. She screamed at him while he sneered.

“Shut it!” a man snapped. “Giving me a headache!”

Cindy stomped her foot and then wailed, heading into the back to inform her fuck buddy that the waiter was being mean to her.

All staff knew she and the manager were having sex, you had the misfortune of hearing them going at it, just the thought of it made you want to throw up.

But what got your attention at the moment were the two men at the corner booth, one had an eyepatch, you didn’t know them but they would glance at you and then talk to each other, why was a complete mystery, but you definitely knew they were looking at you.

But you didn’t have time to stop and stare, you wanted to get the lunch rush over and done with, the sooner the rush was done and you got your jobs done, the sooner you could go home and watch TV.

You collected dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen.

“Yo (Name), what was that bitch screaming about this time?” one of the cooks asked.

You rolled your eyes. “She was bossing a waiter around, he told her to fuck off and stop being a lazy ass.”

Everyone in the kitchen snickered, she was not liked, not one bit, then again, you don’t blame anyone, she was a snitch, and one day she’ll get hurt and it will be nobody’s fault but hers, but of course she would blame someone for it and knowing your luck, she would blame you.

You set the dishes next to the sink for the kitchen porter to wash.

Another cook sighed. “Fantastic, be ready for that idiot to begin screaming and shouting after the rush.”

You nodded and left the kitchen and back to the rush, the two men were still there, you were wondering how long they’ve been there, you knew for certain an hour had passed, maybe more? You weren’t too sure, you were too busy to pay attention honestly.

But you knew the man with the eyepatch was watching you, you could feel his gaze on you, what he was up to was a complete mystery, they had eaten long ago, occasionally ordering drinks, so you couldn’t kick them out since they were paying customers.

So, you did the next best thing and that was get through your shift so you could leave this place.

* * *

You sighed in relief and cleared away the last table, the lunch rush finally ending, although the two men were still there. You walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

“Finally,” a cook sighed. “The rush is done.”

Another cook nodded. “Yeah, did Cindy do anything today?”

You shook your head. “Nope, she stood in the corner like always.”

“Typical, why am I not surprised.”

You shrugged. “Nobody is at this place.”

“Damn shame the owner is not around to see it.”

Everyone in the kitchen nodded, if the owner of this restaurant found out what the manager did would enraged him, but nothing was said to the man, he had enough on his plate with his sick wife as it is, he did not need this.

A waiter walked into the kitchen. “Those two guys are still there.”

You nodded. “I noticed.”

You went to grab a cloth and spray to go and wipe down all the tables, except for the one table.

“Excuse me.

You paused and looked to the man. “Yes? can I help you sir?”

“Do you have time?”

You furrowed your brows. “I really don’t want to get into trouble.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll deal with your manager.”

It wouldn’t hurt to talk before you went home to see what the man with the eyepatch had to say. “I guess.”

“Perfect, this way.”

You set the cloth and spray on a table and followed the man. He gestured to sit where he sat, and you did.

“Thank you for seeing me, I understand you wish to leave as soon as you can,” the man with the eyepatch told you.

You moved some fringe from your face. “Thanks for being patient I guess.”

“Now, it’s clear you don’t like it here.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” you mumbled.

He ignored your mumbling. “Which is why I’m offering you something better.”

You perked up. “Oh? But why me?”

“After looking at everyone all lunch, you’re the only one who had more patience than anyone else.”

“What do I get?”

“No working hours here on your feet where you get treated poorly, better pay.”

You fell silent, it was tempting, but you weren’t too sure, if your landlord found out you were making more money, he would raise your rent even more, and you would be stuck in that crappy apartment.

“(Name)!”

You bit back the groan when the manager and Cindy emerged from the back, a smug look on her face, of course she would open her fat gob as usual, at this point the offer was really tempting now.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” the manager demanded.

You didn’t reply, anything you say would fall on deaf ears.

“Answer me!”

“Sir, Director Fury and this woman are talking,” the man told him firmly.

“It’s alright Coulson,” Fury assured the agent. “You got a choice, you can either leave us to talk, or I could tell the owner what you and the woman next to you did on that Sunday last week.”

The smug look instantly went and both immediately went white as sheets, a surprised look appeared on your face, you had heard form one of the cooks about it, but you didn’t realize it was true and this man, you had never met knew about ‘that incident’ how he knew you will never know.

“Y-You’re bluffing,” the manager stammered, not believing the man for a second.

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Fury asked the manager. “Because I can assure you, I know things, not even the staff or owner know, only you two.”

The manager backed away, to your surprise -and delight-. He quickly turned around and headed to the back in a quick pace, almost as if he were about to run. She followed, equally pale, you wondered where he got the information from.

“What is it exactly you want me to do that you’ll pay me good money?” you asked.

“That can’t be discussed here miss (Last), and we both know the reason.”

You slowly nodded, knowing he was talking about Cindy. “So? What do I do?”

You paused when he gave you a piece of paper with a number on it.

“When you make up your mind, call the number, I’ll give you time to think about it.”

You watched the man get up from the seat and walked off with Coulson to go and pay for their food and drinks. You sat there for a few minutes and then looked down to the paper, wondering what had just happened.

You wondered if he could be trusted. You tucked the paper in your pocket and then got to your feet to continue with your work so you could finally finish and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

You put your jacket on you and then sighed, finally, you had finally finished, it had been an hour since those two men left, of course your relief was late as normal, how he still has a job is beyond you, but he still did, that offer was really tempting now, but you still needed time to think about it before you made a life changing decision, you put the number in your jacket pocket.

“What was that about!?” Cindy demanded.

“None of your business!” you snapped, honestly, you were sick and tired of her.

“Why you! Clearly _I_ would have been a better candidate.”

You sneered. “Maybe they did a background check and saw something they did not like.”

“Watch your mouth!” she snarled. “Or I’ll make sure you never work here again.”

“You’re not the owner, so, shall I tell him what you did to his poor daughter?”

She went white as a sheet and immediately left the room. You smirked and left the staff room and walked through the diner, you were finally done with your shift, your poor feet were aching, but at least you had a day off tomorrow.

You stepped out of the restaurant and onto the streets of New York City. You breathed out and allowed a breeze to hit your, hot, sweaty face. You looked around and walked down the street to head on back to your apartment. You pulled the paper out of your pocket and held it in a firm grip so you wouldn’t lose it. Maybe you should have asked about living arrangements, if he said something different, then you might have agreed to it, but you didn’t.

You looked up to the sky and resumed your walk. Your gaze went to Stark tower, it wasn’t hard to miss really, since the famous Tony Stark did live there, his name was on the tower.

You shook your head and continued on before the weather turned for the worse.

* * *

You laid on your bed, staring at the paper in your hand, your phone next to you. You stared at the number on the paper. You turned your head to look out the window, a sigh escaped your lips when you heard the nosy woman two doors down scream and argue with the cool neighbour, of course she would cause trouble.

You paused when your phone rang. You sat up and went to answer the phone. “Hello.”

“By the way, you need to come in first thing tomorrow.”

“Are you kidding!? I booked a day off!”

“Tough.”

“You know what, no! I’m not coming in, I booked the day off, get your other favourite to come in!”

“Don’t be difficult!”

“Difficult? You know what? Fuck you! I’m done! I’m not coming in…Ever again!”

He scoffed. “Good bluff, you better be in tomorrow.”

Before you could rant at him. He hung up. You moved the phone from your ear and then looked at him, that man had some balls on him, you couldn’t deny that, you had enough, you were sick and tired of being the scapegoat.

You looked at the number in your hand, the shouting and screaming even louder, you could feel a headache forming. You breathed out through your nose and began to dial the number, the offer was too good to pass up. You hit the call button and put the phone against your ear.

It didn’t take long for Fury to pick up. “I assume you made a decision?”

“Yes.”

“Your answer?”

“…I’ll take the offer.”

“I was expecting that answer, Coulson will pick you up tomorrow morning.”

“Whatever is going on, my living arrangements…Are not the best.”

“Oh, I know, everything will be explained to you tomorrow.”

Before you could ask anything else, he hung up. You scratched your head, wondering how much more he knew. You got up from your bed and walked to the bathroom to see if there was anything for your headache.

You groaned when nothing was found, and now the kids one floor up was screaming and stomping around, wonderful.

You knew the night was going to be long.

* * *

You woke to knocking at your door. You slowly sat up, a dazed look on your face. You climbed out of bed and headed to the door to see who it was.

“Coming,” you mumbled.

You walked through your apartment and to the door, you were surprised to see Coulson on the other side of the door.

“Oh, sorry,” you apologized.

“No, it’s fine, I tried to suggest we call ahead.”

You opened the door more to allow him in. “G-Give me a few minutes to change and do my teeth.”

You rushed to your bathroom to do your teeth and then went to your bedroom, closing the door shut.

You emerged wearing casual clothes. You picked up your messenger bag on the sofa and shifted it. “Alright, I’m good to go.”

“Do you have a spare key? Don’t worry, it’s to collect your personal things, is everything yours?”

“The furniture no, everything in my bedroom except the bed is and everything in the bathroom, all plates and cutlery in the kitchen is mine, the food in the fridge can be thrown out, most of it is about to expire and I don’t have much in there anyway, no, the TVs are not mine, just all the things I said…I hope I’m not demanding.”

“No, no, all your belongings will be removed while you’re gone.”

You nodded and gave him a spare key. “Here.”

You closed the door and locked it with the key you use daily. You put it in your bag and then checked your phone to see no messages. You put it on silent and then followed the man, you were supposed to do something, but you couldn’t remember what, if you couldn’t remember, then it wasn’t important.

“How did you get to the floor?” you asked.

“Stairs, the elevator doesn’t work.”

“Figures.”

You walked down the stairs with the agent, until you reached the bottom floor.

You stepped out of the apartment, covering your eyes from the sunlight. You squinted and spotted the vehicle sitting on the curb.

Coulson opened the door. “I think you’ll like what you’re about to do.”

You got into the vehicle. “So, what is it I’m doing?”

“You’ll see.”

You furrowed your brows and placed the seatbelt on you.

* * *

You stepped out of the vehicle and then followed Coulson into the building. You looked around and watched many people get on with their duties. You looked up and then stared at the back of the agent who you’re following.

“I’m glad you made it,” Fury greeted. “I hope there was no issues.”

You shook your head. “Not really.”

You then noticed Coulson had just left, you weren’t going to ask where he was going, it was none of your business.

“Am I finally going to get answers of what I’m doing?” you asked.

“First, let me show you something.”

You followed the man to the elevator. You stepped inside with him and watched the door close. You looked around.

“Try and not lose your patience.”

You furrowed your brows. “Ok?”

You were clueless, completely clueless, the elevator came to a stop and the door opened. He stepped out with you following him.

“Also, try and get along.”

You became even more confused, wondering what he was talking about. You didn’t say a word to him and simply followed him down the corridor and to a door.

You raised an eyebrow and watched him open the door. He walked in while you went to stand at the entrance.

You could not look away from staring at the other man in the room, you pushed down the urge to run your fingers through his soft looking blonde hair.

“Captain.” Fury greeted.

The man turned around and you found blue eyes staring at you with curiosity, also, he was well built, and you were so tiny, he could pick you up with no issues at all. You shifted your bag.

“I’m sure the shock of waking up to a new world hasn’t set in yet, which is why miss (Last) here will help you adjust.”

You were surprised that your job was to be a babysitter, but you were not complaining, you were more than happy to help this man adjust to the modern world.

“Help me?”

“You’ve been asleep for seventy years, things have changed, which is why I asked her to help you, to get you up to date, I got someone with patience to help.”

You smiled weakly. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask of you, there’s nothing to be ashamed of if there is something you don’t know, I need to sort something out, so wait here and don’t leave this floor.”

You watched him walk off, the word seventy years finally sunk, and the realization hit you, finally knowing who this man was, you were literately standing in front of a legend, a man who you learned about in history.

“How did you two meet?”

You blinked and looked at him. “Oh, at a restaurant I used to work at,” you answered. “It…Wasn’t the best job I had.”

“Oh?”

“I…Kind of was not treated good, the manager playing favourites, I wasn’t the favourite, it was yesterday we met.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s more common than you think Captain, so, it must have been a shock to wake up to a completely different New York City than you remember.”

“I’m trying to take it all in ma’am, it’s difficult.”

You nodded, having sympathy for the man. “I can imagine, but please, there’s no need for the ma’am thing, just call me (Name).”

He smiled. “Then call me Steve.”

You nodded, feeling relieved the ice was broken.

“Things…Will be overwhelming at first,” you admitted. “But I’ll do my best, and, well, if there’s something we don’t know, then we’ll look it up.”

Fury returned. “Here, a key each and a spare key.”

You took the key and the spare one while Steve took his own.

He looked at the key. “What’s this for?”

“For your apartment.”

“Wow, that was quick,” you mumbled.

He glanced at you. “All your stuff is there, packed up.”

You nodded, Coulson was not joking when he said everything would be gone from the apartment, the picture he was holding of the bedroom in your old apartment was proof.

“Now, let me take you two to the waiting vehicle.”

You and Steve exchanged glances, you both then followed Fury.


End file.
